


Lease on life

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Idiots in Love, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Bobby spends time with his fiancee





	Lease on life

“I never expected to love you as much as I do right now”Bobby told Athena 

”I didn't think of ever getting married again then you happened” Athena smiled as she thought about their upcoming wedding 

 

”Pretty soon I'll be able to call you my wife,” Bobby said as he hugged her from behind

Athena was snug as a bug as she was being embraced by her lover. 

“My husband the badass captain of the 118  
I’d be able to casually brag about you”Athena mentioned swaying back and forth slightly 

 

”My wife the badass sergeant who doesn't take crap from anybody and is never afraid to speak her mind” Bobby replied as she turned around to face him his arms had found their way to the small of her back

Athena felt his hands on her getting excited by the skin on skin contact her eyes met his 

”You gave me a new lease on life”Bobby told her opening up a bit allowing himself to be completely vulnerable with her 

Athena made him feel like he was unstoppable  
What they had was special it was much more than just a relationship it was a partnership in every sense of the word 

She was his better half and he was hers they belonged together almost as if fate had somehow planned on them finding their way to the other

“Well I know it’s not much but the kids already are crazy over you”Athena told him

”That makes me beyond happy”Bobby replied staring deeply into her eyes

”Could you imagine if we had met under different circumstances?”Bobby asked her 

”My my my... Interesting question why do you ask?”

Athena inquired

”I'm just thinking would you have loved me the way you do now?”Bobby queries towards his fiancee

”Honey, I’d be a fool if I didn't love you.”

Athena's voice lilted slightly as she spoke

”If that's the case there's no one I'd rather want to be a fool with other than you my dear”Bobby said lovingly

”You damn well know that that's the truth”Athena swore gently which made the man grin like crazy

”You always know how to drive me crazy”Bobby became flirtatious with her

”Look who's talking you devil you”Athena flirted back with him

”If the kids weren't around I'd be having my way with you”Bobby had whispered suggestively into her ear

She smirked up at him ”I’d look forward to that”


End file.
